A New Adventure
by Ryan Alexander Lewis
Summary: A rewrite of Doctor Who season 3: What if Jack had brought Ianto with him when he went to travel with the doctor (temporary title...if you have a better one for it, please let me know.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm finally starting a new story after quite a few years! So please forgive me if i am a bit rusty! I'm sure i'll probably write another Author's Note at the end of the chapter, but if you have any questions about me/the story, then feel free to leave a review, and i'll be more than happy to answer!**

 _ **But!**_ **I just wanted to let you know that that this chapter is a flash-back (only by like a half hour though) and the second chapter will begin in the story's present-tense!**

 **Alright! Let's get started! (I'm very excited!)**

 ** **TWTWTWTWTW****

Three days. Three days, seven hours, fifty-two minutes, and twenty four seconds. That's how long Ianto Jones waited for the _immortal_ Captain Jack Harkness to prove his immortality to both him, and the rest of the Torchwood team after Billis' little pet sucked the life energy out of the captain.

And during all of that time, Ianto never left Torchwood. He would just spend what felt like an infinite number of hours either sitting in Jack's office, or standing just outside of Torchwood's personal graveyard where Jack's body currently resided; although not yet tucked away, because of Gwen Cooper (Torchwood's newest agent) acting as guard dog. Not wanting the dog to back at him, Ianto decided to keep his distance.

Inhaling the scent of Jack's longcoat one last time, Ianto slowly hangs it back up onto the hook, wipes the tears from his eyes and cheeks, and straightens his tie as he walks out of the office door. Not wanting to go, with slight anxiety for what he is about to do.

Ten minutes later, after having made the team all cups of coffee, he finds himself having a hard time breathing as he begins walking towards Gwen. Preparing himself for what he is about to see.

"Coffee?" He asks with the most professional face he can manage, holding one of the cups of coffee out to her with shaky hands. He tries not to look at the body lying inches away from his fingers.

"Thanks…" Gwen accepts the cup. They both just stand there for a few moments without a word. Although he _does_ notice her hand gently places on Jack's, and he feels a twinge of jealousy.

"Thankyou Ianto." She kisses his cheek, and leaves. And he knows that she wasn't just thanking him for the coffee.

Pushing all thoughts to the back of his mind, Ianto kneels down next to Jack's body. The silvery-grey color of his his skin causes memories of his father's funeral to rise. But, unlike now, he didn't feel anything then.

Now, looking down at the corpse of the only person he's trusted in a long time, the man he loved; all of Ianto's emotions come flooding out at once, and the tears begin to fall uncontrollably. The adventure. The love. The memories. It was one thing to be _told_ that Jack was dead, but _seeing_ it with his own eyes, was something. Something that made Jack's death undeniable, and made the thoughts of jack possibly having found his doctor again and was happily staying with him, impossible. And it made Ianto feel as if the remains of his heart were ripped from his chest, and were being hit with a hammer.

He didn't know what to do. So he just lied there, with his arm draped over his lover's lifeless body, and one hand holding onto Jack's cold grey one. Hoping. Pretending that he was just asleep, and was waiting for him to wake up.

After what felt like both years, and seconds, of just "waiting"; Ianto manages to choke out "i love you.." and adding "so much…" as he wipes his nose, and stands up.

As he looks down at Jack, he knows he is not ready to leave yet. He knows that he is not ready to accept that Jack isn't actually asleep. But, still pretending that he was, Ianto bends over and gives Jack a light kiss on his cold lips as carefully as possible, as if trying not to wake him. Ianto begins to walk away, head down.

The kiss was truly nothing special. Not special like the kisses they had shared before, anyway. In fact, Ianto had barely even touched him! But it was enough. Enough to give Ianto the most closer he would probably ever get. Enough to give him the courage to walk away, back to the others, back to pretending he was fine. And it was just enough to-

"I love you too…."

It was weak. Weak, and just barely audible; but he had still heard it. Everything felt like it as happening in slow motion as Ianto ran back to what, only seconds ago he thought was the corpse of his lover, to what he now sees is the man he loves, smiling. More alive than ever.

But it wasn't just _smiling._

He was _laughing._

" I don't quite see what's so funny, sir." Ianto chokes out of habit, although he was smiling as well.

"True love's kiss" Jack replies.

~TWTWTWTW~

Jack had been all too happy to remove the sheet covering his body _and_ to help Iano with his suit -that Jack was positive that it was the same one that Ianto had been wearing when he last saw him nearly four days ago- But Ianto wasn't having it. His argument had been that they should go find the rest of the team and prove to them that their really was _nothing_ of this world (or from the Rift) that could keep Jack Harkness down. And Jack couldn't argue with that.

But even now after having sent the entire rest of the team to go pick up the pizza around the corner, Ianto still wanted to just innocently hang around the Hub with Jack.

So that's where they were left now; Ianto trying to make coffee and talk about how they desperately needed to change Myfanwy's diet -acting like nothing had happened had somehow always made things easier for him- as Jack held onto his waist from behind, kissing his neck (well, _trying_ to anyway).

Until Jack heard the TARDIS.

As he starts to leave the room to check on the jar containing his precious Doctor's hand, he motions for Ianto to follow him (Ianto had still been wondering why Jack had left so suddenly). Seeing the liquid that preserves the Time Lord's hand bubbling, Jack smiles and tells Ianto to pack the jar, and the supplies in the drawer below it.

For nearly four years now, Ianto had been cleaning up and organizing the entire base. He knew the place backwards, forwards, and upside-down. But he had _never_ seen what was inside that mysterious drawer, or even knew what that mysterious hand was that Jack had -for some strange reason- been so obsessed with. There were things hidden deep in the archives, nearly never seen, that had been daily topics of discussion around the Hub, but it was what had been sitting in plain sight -quite literally the first thing one saw when walking through the door- that was the most mysterious to the team. Ianto had no idea why Jack was suddenly acting as if Ianto knew exactly what was going on, and what it was. And why he was trusting him with something that he had never trusted him with before.

Bursting through the door of his office, Jack runs straight over to his desk, pulling out a manilla folder. Inside the folder is instructions as to what the team is supposed to do while he is away, who is in charge, and an apology for leaving...and taking away their amazing receptionist.

He was always needing to update that old file whenever an agent died, or a new one was hired; but it wasn't until a little over a year ago that he had ever decided he would take someone with him. Even back in the 70's when he was still married, he didn't plan on his wife (or daughter for that matter) coming along, although the fact that someone would need to take care of Alice _did_ play a major part in that decision, although there were other reasons too.

Jack Harkness had always had boyfriends, girlfriends, fuck buddies, and wives. Even with the two people he had ever been married to, he had learned to accept that he would outlive them all. But _never_ , before Ianto, had it actually made him afraid to let himself love them, and even cause his heart to ache at the thought of them dying.

He didn't know what it was though. Was it his beautiful blue eyes that had caused Jack to think of the ocean when he had first looked into them on that day that Ianto had brought him coffee (for all he knew, it could have been the coffee itself!), and that smile that Jack was clearly able to see him trying to hide when Myfanwy dropped Jack on top of him. The way he had looked at him when they almost kissed that night, what made Jack decide then and there that he wanted to be close with this man, causing him to be hired. And who could forget that choker necklace that he had wore the day he had given yet another complement to his coat (which he had been sure to wear when he went up to talk to him) as he walked away after having tasted the greatest coffee he had ever had for the first time in his life. It was hard for him to say, because in Jack's eyes, everything about the young welshman was absolutely flawless.

Throwing the file onto Tosh's desk, Jack shouts, "Are you ready Ianto?!", not realising that the young man was standing right behind him.

"Here you go" Ianto helps Jack with his coat, and backpack, "And ready for what, sir?"

"You're coming with me!" He winks.

"Where?" Ianto questions.

"Ever dream of seeing the stars?" Jack replies.

And with that, they run hand in hand out of the hub, and straight into their newest adventure.

 **A/N: So what do you guys think?! I know this is rather short, but once we get into specific episodes, the chapters will definitely be getting longer! I'm already working on the next few chapters, so I'm going to try and update weekly! There is so much i want to say here, but i dont really know what, so please just leave a review! and i'll see you guys later 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So here is chapter two for you! thankyou so much for 30 reads already! Thankyou so much for all the amazing feedback, it means so much, and i'm 100% satisfied with chapter one's success!**

 **also, for some reason my computer is not telling me when i spell stuff wrong, so please ignore the typos (but i** _ **will**_ **read over it an extra time to check)**

 **This chapter was also a lot shorter than i expected, but they will be getting longer/better, i promise!**

 _Chapter 2_

 _Throwing the file onto Tosh's desk, Jack shouts, "Are you ready Ianto?!", not realising that the young man was standing right behind him._

" _Here you go" Ianto helps Jack with his coat, and backpack, "And ready for what, sir?"_

" _You're coming with me!" He winks._

" _Where?" Ianto questions._

" _Ever dream of seeing the stars?" Jack replies._

 _And with that, they run hand in hand out of the hub, and straight into their newest adventure._

The next few minutes for Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones were all a blur, for Jack was blinded by pure excitement, and Ianto by wonder and anxiety.

But not for Martha Jones.

As she looked on the the small screen that the Doctor was staring into, she knew that her adventures with him were no longer going to be just one-on-one, and that she was going to make some new friends.

But the Doctor was not seeing the same thing his companion was while looking at the screen. In fact, he was staring in utter horror as a man who he never thought he was going to see again -the man was just _wrong-_ came closer and closer to him and his precious TARDIS. What had simply been a stop at a gas station for the old timelord was turning into a reunion that the Doctor knew he was not prepared to attend.

"Who are they?" Martha asks.

"I don't know…" the Doctor replies, too slowly for Martha's liking.

"I know you're lying, Doctor." she pauses for a moment, "you're sweating a lot, and I'm pretty sure i just saw your nose grow a tad bit!" she jokes, although the Doctor does not feel it's the time for games, he gives her a smile, resulting in a laugh in response, "So tell me..who are they?"

"Old friends" he replies, adding " _well_ one of them...not quite sure about the other though…" their was a moment of silence as they both stared at the screen in wonder, until the timelord suddenly jumps -realizing that he only has a few seconds until the couple catches up with them- and starts running around the control panels like a madman, slamming buttons and pulling levers. Preparing to go into flight.

"what do you think you're _doing?"_ Martha asks him, unbelieving of what he is attempting to do.

"This isn't supposed to happen. He's a fixed point in time, which means he can not be messed with under any circumstances. Even i can't interfere with that." He sighs, memories of what he was forced to do to Jack flooding back again.

"But Doctor," the medical student counters, "if it is really that important that they are in this time period, can't we just bring them back to right after we got here?"

He stops doing what he's doing, and looks at her as if he had just figured out the answer to the million dollar question.

The Doctor runs to the door.

TWTWTWTW

"Doctor!" the captain shouts at the top of his lungs, squeezing the receptionist's hand, pulling him closer, urging him to run faster. Jack thought that the TARDIS was about to disappear, when the last thing he ever thought he would see happens.

The Doctor opens the squeaky door, and -quite literally- stands there with open arms, ready to greet the newest members to his team. Jack had not been expecting the Timelord to be this happy. _But,_ then again, he had not been expecting a new face either.

Although he was slightly hesitant for a moment due to the fact that he was feeling guilty about leaving Jack at the game station, the Doctor felt his hearts flood with pure joy from finally seeing someone whom he cared about acting alive and well. Besides, if his previous companion were still angry with him, why would he come running back to him? But he still felt guilty having his first thought be _at least he can't die, so i won't lose him._ Sadness filled his mind, for he knew that he was unable to say the same thing for his friend, who he seemed rather close to.

"Who is this?" The Doctor asks, releasing the captain from their warm embrace, and pointing at the young man awkwardly standing behind Jack.

"This is Ianto Jones!" Jack begins, "He does a little bit of everything back at the Hub...including me." his grin was that of a Cheshire cat.

"Ianto Jones…" the Timelord says slowly, letting each letter roll off his tongue, "Do I know you from somewhere?" The odd feeling in the pit of his stomach was different from the kind that Jack gave him. This one seemed to be like he had maybe read about him somewhere, or possibly met him at some point (Which was not all that unlikely, for it could have possibly been a different face that had met, and hadn't figured out who he was yet.)

"'friad not, _sir._ " he replies accepting the handshake, although the sweaty/shaky-ness of the young man's hands only frustrates the Doctor as to trying to figure out who he is. But it was clear that, however he knew him, it happened in Ianto Jones' past.

Ianto was more than thankful when he saw a beautiful young woman open the doors to the mysterious blue box, although the fact that she looked exactly like one of his old co-workers made him more uncomfortable than he already was.

"Doctor!" it was clear to him that she was from London. More memories. "What are you doing! it's pouring! Invite them in!" They went in.

They had only closed the TARDIS' doors moments before, when the lights started flickering, and the distinct sound of the engines that Jack had longed to hear again for many years were heard. But there was one problem:

No one was manning the controls.

With a sudden jolt sending the three humans inside flying to the ground (what reminded Ianto of an earthquake) the Doctor dashed over to the control panels, not noticing the doors of his precious TARDIS having been reopened.

He also didn't notice that, outside the open doors, was an immortal Captain Jack Harkness left dangling on the bottom edge of the Doctor's home; holding on for dear life as the TARDIS went flying through the time vortex.

TWTWTWTW

 **A/N: (the last bit was written the day this is published, but the beginning A/N was written a week ago)**

 **I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE IT'S JUST THAT MY BEAUTIFUL SON PHIL LESTER HIT 3 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS TODAY AND IM WEAK AND IM CRYING SO IF YOU'RE PHANDOM TRASH HMU.**

 **(and subscribe to AmazingPhil)**


End file.
